please take care of my eyes
by homeplus
Summary: She was blind and he loved her. Warning: it might bring you to tears. again, I emphasize the word 'MIGHT'


Mikan was born blind. She didn't know what her parents looked like, she didn't even know how she looked like. Her parents never loved her becasue of her disability. She grew up in different places with different people. All of thos who took care of her gave up on her. The only person who accepted her was her grandfather and her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga.

She was in an abandoned building. It has been burnt down for three years but she kept coming back. As she sat down in the darkness she remembered how her parents treated her before they gave her away. Her father will always beat her up. Her mother always regretted that she gave birth to her. She heard footsteps.

Her heart pounded fast. She knew she was defensless.

"who-who's there?" she said. As she stood up using the stick. she leaned back on the cold concrete wall.

It came closer and closer. Mikan brought the stick over her head, preparing to hit the person. The footsteps stopped and she felt a hand lowering the stick. She didn't fight back because she knew to whom those hands belonged to. Her heart clamed down and she heaved a sigh.

"relax it's me…" he said straightening her and brushed his fingers in her hair. He pulled her into a hug.

"that smell… the smell of the person who loved me deeply… Natsume…" Mikan thought as she recognized the smell of soap and perfume that the person had. She smiled.

"have I ever told you how gorgeous you are when you smile?" Natsume teased.

"let's see… how about a thousand times…" Mikan answered back and they laughed.

"I thought we're going to have dinner at my place?" Natsume asked as he linked arms with her to guide her out of the building.

"We are… I just passed by…" Mikan said as she took the last feeling of the building's sorroundings. Natsume knew that he couldn't say anything more. He knew Mikan would always come back even though all the place had given her were bad memories.

"how'd you know you'll find me here?" she asked trying to change the subject. Natsume smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm your boyfriend… why wouldn't I know?" he gloated. He knew her as if she was the back of his palm.

"You know what?... you're the best boyfriend any girl could dream of…" Mikan said nudging her shoulder to him. Natsume smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. They walked back to Natsume's house, side by side and hands intertwined._ "once I can see, I will definitely marry Natsume… just wait for me.. Natsume… "_ she thought and she smiled. Natsume raised an eyebrow at her.

"what are you thinking?" he asked braeking the silence.

"what do you mean?"

"I know you. When you have that stupid smile on your face, you're thinking of something." he said as a matter of fact.

"Natsume…" Mikan hesitated. It was a little bit embrassing to say but thye have talked about it before. So she's certain that he would agree. "When I'm able to see… will you marry me?" she finished.

"But, why not now?" he was becoming impatient. They have gone through this arguement before.

"Because… I want to see how I will look like in my wedding gown, and you in your tux and how handsome you look…" she defended.

"OK then…" He knew he wouldn't win this argument. "That means I will wait for you. I promise. OK?" he said. Mikan nodded.

At Natsume's house…

While eating…

"Mikan…" Natsume called. They have been silent for a while after their little argument. they would talk from time to time but it never last like before.

"Yes?" Mikan said as she swallowed her food. She drank some water to psuh down the food down her throat.

"The hospital said that they found a donor..." he informed. Mikan placed down her utensils. "and they will do the operation as soon as possible." he added.

"really?" Maikn squealed in excitement. "That's great!" she said standing up from her chair. She couldn't see so she accidentally knocked down her glass and Natsume caught it. "Sorry." She said looking at a different direction. He didn't responed. "Natsume, aren't you happy?" she said. Her arms shooting forward looking for Natsume.

"Of course I'm happy…" he said turning her around for her to face him. Mikan smiled. He couldn't help but smile back. He pulled her into a hug. they were like that for the rest of the night. They never had another conversation, they didn't need to. they understood each other just by their actions.

A few days after the operations…

The doctor removed the bandages on her eyes. Mikan opened her eyes and searched around the hospital room. Everything was a blur but there were colors aside from black that she could finally see.

"I can see!" she said happily. Something was missing._"but, where's Natsume?" _she thought. Mikan looked straight. infront of her was a figure of a man in a lab coat. she's guessing he was her doctor.

"how's the eye? " the doctor asked asked.

"A little bit blurred." She responded.

"Don't worry, you'll be able to adjust in no time." He assured. Mikan gave him a grateful nod.

"yes, thank you… excuse me… if you mind can you tell me where my boyfriend is?" She asked looking around the room. There were other figures that she could see but they were not human.

"your boyfriend?" He was confused.

"yes, Natsume…" she informed. The doctor's face fell. Mikan's heart pounded fast, afraid that something terrile has happened. "is something the matter doctor?" she asked. The doctor heaved out a heavy sigh and fished something out of his pocket.

"he donated his cornea to you and died a day after the operation." He started. Tears swelled up at the corner of Mikan's eyes. And also he told me to give you this." He added as he handed her a letter. She kept her mouth shut so that she wouldn't burst into tears and recieved the letter. Her hand clenched the letter and she stared hard. SHe took a deep breath, bit her lower lip and opened the envelope.

It read:

Mikan,

Thank you very much… for being there for me… I know you might think that I'm stupid that I gave me eyes to you, but, remember you're worth it… always remember that I will always love you…

P.S.: please take care of my eyes….

Love, Natsume

Tears started to fall from Mikan's hazel orbs. She bit on her lower lip harder as she tried hard not to cry. She remembered all the times that they were together.

Their first kiss…

the promise that they will marry…

Why does this have to happen? she's been a good girl. She would rather be blind than loose Natsume.

She stared at Natsume's grave. She just stood there doing nothing. She would constantly look around. She felt empty and wanted to cry but she had no more tears. She was thirsty but she didn't mind, she wanted to be by Natsume's side.

"hey Mikan…" Ruka greeted. Mikan gave him a faint smile. She hasn't spoken in days. after she got out of the hospital, all she did was stay at home, away from everyone else. All of her friends tried to get her outside and have fun but she wouldn't budge. if she was going outside, it was only because she would go to Natsume's grave.

Hotaru stood by her side and patted her back. Hotaru grabbed a small box from her purse and handed it to Mikan. It was a small velvet box.

"he wanted me to give you this…" she started showing her different angles of the box. "he bought it on your 9th monthsary … he wanted to propose to you… but, you didn't want to until you can see." She informed. Mikan took the box and opened it, there she saw an engagement ring with two small hearts, on the hearts there was a N and a M. and on the inside part of the ring… I will always love you.

_"Natsume… I will always love you!"_ she thought as she wore the ring. she stared at it as the sun's glow glimmered and hit her eyes.

"I will wait for you…" a whisper audible enough for any human came along with the strong summer breeze. Mikan's eyes grew big with realization and then smiled.

_"wait for me Natsume… just wait for me…."_ She thought.

She regained her hope. After that she was back to her oldself. She would go out with her friends. And someday, maybe someday. She will find Natsume again.

Me: well what do you think?

Natsume: you killed me?

Me: of course not! You died…

Natsume: your point?

Me: you died, I didn't kill you… there's a difference…

Natsume: hn!


End file.
